The Will Of Mara
by BiowareFreak
Summary: On Drogon's adventures through Skyrim to find his path, he finds the need to turn to the one of the Nine Divines, Mara to see where his life must join with another's so he can fulfil his destiny as the glorified dragon-slayer that he is meant to be. Warning: There will be smut later on in the series
1. Chapter 1

It was an average night in the Bannered Mare, the bard was singing his songs and Drogon-Shei was sitting on his own by the fire sipping his mug of ale. Nord ale was bitter and burned his throat slightly as it ran down his gullet, he liked that feeling, it reminded him of what he was; dragonborn. An idolised dragon-killer from the ancient past. Across the room he noticed a woman sat alone, her battle-axe slung across her back as if she were going to battle right then and there. Her bright blue eyes flickered sideways to his, her thin lips still curved in a begrudging frown. He nodded and lifted his flagon to his scaly black lips, welcoming that burn and slight light-headedness that came with it. He kept eye contact with her as he did so, he finished the last of it and settled it down on the flagstone floor. He stood and walked over to the table where she was sat, she eyed him wearily, "what do you want Argonian?" she muttered as he brought her own cup to her lips, Drogon was used to people being brash towards his kind, they were not native to Skyrim and so, like the Khajiit people, Nords often treated them like lower beings.

"You seem like you have a grudge, _Nord_" he grumbled back at her,

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said through gritted teeth as she glared at him,

"so looking at me and everyone else that comes near, like you want to kill them or at least try to, is not really giving me the best impressions" he said, humour ringing in his voice. A wry smile crept over her lips and a small chuckle escaped her lips,

"and you think that you have a shot at beating me, lizard?" she laughed as she took another large swig,

"I think I'd have a better shot than any other man in the room" he said, the corner of his mouth turning up into a challenging smile. Her smile faded as she pushed the bench from underneath her with her calves.

"I wager one hundred gold that you can't beat me" she said as she placed her battleaxe and her hidden daggers on the table, "but this is a fist fight, so no weapons or magic" she said as he also stood and matched her gaze,

"very well" he said as he brandished all of his weapons onto the table, '_Stendarr forgive me'_ he said as he cricked his neck and looked back at where he was previously sat. The bard had stopped playing and the other patrons were watching intently, he looked back at her and took his fighting stance, she did the same.

They circled a few times before Uthgerd leapt at him, throwing her fists straight for the side of his skull, he admired her confidence but he easily sidestepped her and landed a punch in her ribs making her recoil away from him. She took a few steps back, but an angry fire had emerged around her pupils as she lunged for him again, this time pure relentlessness and rage emerged from the power she attacked him with, but he was lighter on his feet and easily evaded her angry punches and hit her weak spots until she had to stop, her knees shaking and her breaths coming in pants. She looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted together in anger, not at him but at the fact she was losing. She looked at the floor, "I.. I yield" she muttered, he nodded and offered a hand to help her up. She looked at his and muttered something he couldn't hear. She ignored his hand and stood up silently,

"may I buy you some ale or some food, Nord?" he asked, hoping he didn't offend her with the gesture. She looked at him as she returned to her seat,

"my name is Uthgerd, and I would gladly have some ale if I may" she said as she glowered into her empty flagon. He nodded,

"and I am Drogon, I'll be back with our ale" he said as he made to walk away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Drogon" she said, her eyes looking up at him. He smiled and walked to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Many drinks later, Drogon wandered away from the bar with two more jugs of ale. He slid onto the bench beside Uthgerd and pushed her ale towards her. He gave her a drunken smile, and turned to drink from the metal cup. He chuckled and looked at her, "you know, the last time I got nearly as drunk as this I sold a goat to a giant and met a Daedric prince" he said, before hiccuping and continuing to drink. She looked at him and raised her brow,

"Is that so? I think that's a story I want to hear" she said, her words starting to slur due to the alcoholic elixir that was flowing down her gullet. He made a small chortle and swung his leg over the bench so he was facing her,

"right, well I guess it started with me here in the Bannered Mare, and I had a drinking contest with this man called... uhm Sid? Samson? Selene?" He said, looking up at the ceiling before shaking his head, "it doesn't matter, anyway he told me if I could beat him he would give me staff, and I beat him but I think he put something in the wine because I passed out, and woke up in a temple in Markarth with the worst hangover I have ever had" he explained, "and it turns out that I totally trashed the place, I woke up and nothing was upright, I still don't even know how long I was out for" he said with a drunken chuckle, Uthgerd laughed and choked halfway through a drink of her ale.

"you desecrated a temple?" she said as she looked at him in mock horror, "you aren't going to Sovengarde my friend" she chuckled,

"I know, I felt bad, but I helped them clean up, anyway, she then said something about Rorikstead, so that's where I headed" he said, "my war hound Vigilance was waiting for me outside, and we trundled off there. My horse was killed by a dragon a few days earlier so I had to walk. I stayed at an inn and then found a very angry man called Ennis, turns out I had stolen his treasured pet goat called Gleda I think" he said, "and now here is where it gets interesting, I had actually taken Gleda and sold it to a nearby giant, so I again I felt really bad and so I embarked to where Ennis said the giant lived to get the goat. Turns out the big guy wasn't ready give up poor Gleda just yet, and I had to kill the big bastard" he raised his brow and told her, "You know, giants are really hard to kill, I pumped that guy full of arrows, conjured a flame atronach and my war hound tearing up that tall bastards calves, he was a mess by the time he died" Drogon frowned, "but we killed him, and I returned Gleda back to Ennis, I had to do it quickly, Vigilance was really hurt, on the verge of dying, I had to carry him back to Whiterun so I could buy the tome for Healing Hands. He's fine now, asleep in front of the fire I imagine" he said with a chuckle, "then I had to go to this abandoned fort full of ice mages, and one I dispelled them I found this portal and met the Daedric Prince of Debauchery, Sanguine himself. He gave me the Sanguine Rose, which allows me to summon him when times are a little tough in a fight. And that's that story, definitely a night to remember" he chuckled as he leaned back on the bench with a smile, she drunkenly gazed into his eyes,

"it sounds like it" she said, Uthgerd looked at the dying firelight. "I think it's time we headed home" she said as she finished her ale, he nodded in agreement,

"I will walk you there" he said with a smile as he pushed himself onto his feet, his armour clinking as he did so. She followed suit, wavering on her feet for a second, he collected his weapons and headed to the door. "So whereabouts do you live my friend?" he asked as he held the door open for her.

"This way" she said as she guided him there.

Once at her door she got out her key to the door, she paused and looked back at him, "would you like to stay?" she asked, a drunken lust shadowing her eyes, he grinned and nodded, the same lusty craving mirrored in his own amber eyes. He took a step towards her, pressing himself against her, his lips grazing hers as he rested his hands on her hips and began to kiss her deeply, her Nord skin was soft against his smooth, scaly lips. It felt good, really good. He pulled away and gestured to the door, he could see that he had left her breathless, the effect he apparently had on her left a throbbing need inside his breeches.

"After you m'lady" he said, a grin creeping over her lips, she nodded and fumbled with her keys, she opened the door and let him in, locking the door behind them, she quickly went and lit the fire. Then she turned and looked at him as she started to undo the buckles on her breastplate, her eyes stayed locked with his as he walked over to her, and waved her hands away from the cold metal buckles, and started to undo them himself. He kissed her neck as he did so, nipping her skin as he carefully removed each piece of armour until she was stood before him in just her small clothes. He made a carnal noise as he took the sight of her beautiful pale skin, her auburn hair falling about her shoulders. He was thankful that elven armour was one piece so he could undo just a few buckles and be in his breeches. A playful grin crept over her lips as she saw what was straining against the coarse fabric of his drawers, she was pleasantly surprised by his toned physique, the black scales defining his rippling muscles, toned from years of fighting and wielding armour. He pulled her close and lifted her up onto the smooth wooden table in front of the fire, and kissed her deeply, his hand creeping up her side and cupping her modestly sized breasts, a thumb ran over her already peaked nipple, a gasp escaped from her lips as she started to unlace his breeches, she was surprised to find that his member was very similar to a Nord man's, the only differences were the ridges along it, she imagined they would work well later. She wrapped her hand around him, he made a deep groan and thrust his hips into her hand, it had been a long time since he had been touched by a woman, most Nord women were repulsed by Argonians, and so he had to tend to these things on his own, but not tonight. Tonight he was going to fuck her like she had never had before, then head on his way. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck, over her collarbones and down her chest, he reached around her and undid the drawstring to her bra and watched as the fabric fell away from her beautiful breasts, he then moved his mouth over her nipples, flicking his lizard tongue over them, then he moved himself between her thighs and reached down to her centre, being pleasantly surprised to find damp fabric. Using two fingers her gently rubbed her there, a pleasing moan escaped her lips as he continued to work on her. He pressed his member against her, letting her feel his great length against the fabric of her underclothes. He groaned, his need becoming more and more desperate, he pushed his remaining clothes from him, and then tended to the remainder of her small clothes, pulling them from her, so they were skin to skin and it felt amazing. He rubbed the head of his throbbing member against her, she groaned,

"please Drogon, take me" she moaned breathlessly, he kindly obliged and slid himself inside her, she gasped and clung to him, "oh Nine Divines" she breathed as she took all of him in, he held onto her hips as he started to thrust himself into her in a slow, deep rhythm.

"Let's take this to your bed" he breathed into her ear as wrapped his hands around her buttocks and lifted her up with his strong arms, the motion of them going up the wooden stairs felt divine to Uthgerd, the slight movements rubbing against her. He laid her on the side of the bed and restarted his rhythm, "mmm this is much better" he breathed as he let his head roll back as he thrust into her. Her moans began to get louder and louder, and his thrusts getting more urgent and demanding also, he felt her come to her climax, and the sound of it was so delicious it caused him to come to his spiralling orgasm inside her. He made a few more thrusts before pulling out of her, he laid next to her as he tried to catch his breath.

"Stay here tonight Drogon" she said, her voice soft as she revelled in the afterglow, he nodded, he was spent and was in no mood to leave this woman just yet. He sat up and lifted her and placed her in the bed under the furs and joined her, she rolled into him and nuzzled into his chest. He smiled to himself and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As the morning sun crept over the mountains that surrounded Whiterun, Drogon's eyes flickered open. A faint thudding drummed in his temples, he looked around, he had no recollection of this place. He sat up slowly, a night in an actual bed had done his back some good, but he froze when he saw that he was not alone in the bed. A Nord woman, younger than he, and thankfully still asleep, was laid beside him. He slid out of the bed quietly and tiptoed his way down the creaky wooden stairs, with every step that passed under his feet, his memories of the night before returned to him. He paused at his realisation of what he'd done, he'd slept with a Nord woman. He gulped and hurried with his armour, trying to be as quick as he can without waking the woman upstairs. He grabbed his sword and crept out the door, closing it behind him.

He virtually ran to his house, thankfully no one was about at this time in the morning, so he didn't have to look so guilty. His war-hound, Vigilance, was waiting for him as he unlocked the door. He patted his head and walked through the house. He paced for some time, puzzling with his situation. He had two choices; he could stay where he was, but word would eventually get out and he would be shamed into leaving his home in Whiterun, or he could just leave and avoid this problem. He explored both options, a thought also crossed his mind, do Nord men often do this? Find a woman in a tavern, drink her into a stupor and then have his way with her? This event was out of character with him, he was unused to the company of women, they were dangerous allies and even more dangerous enemies. He had fought a few women, they were relentless, and Nord women warriors were feared throughout Skyrim. He shook his head and sat down in front of his fireplace. He frowned, he didn't want to leave Whiterun as he had good trading relations there and his armour came from here too. But he would have to leave eventually, but then came the decision of were to go once he had left there. He stood up and went about finding his map of Skyrim, Drogon thought that going north would be better. He had friends in Winterhold from when he saved their town from a dragon that lived in the mountain nearby. Also the mage College there intrigued him, he could use magic, but only the very basic spells. He could take time to improve his skills, no doubt an atronach would prove useful against dragons and other various creatures that liked to prey on travellers. It was decided, he was going to Winterhold to learn more about his ability to use magic and also to be away from here.

Drogon returned to his seat, Vigilance padded over and looked up at him, his intelligent eyes wondering what was bothering his owner. Drogon patted his head, "we're going to Winterhold boy, let's get packing" he muttered as he stood up, it was only as he looked around he realised that aside from his armour, weapons and food, he had nothing. His family was killed by Thalmor when he was very young, he had gone out to collect food and wood for his family, but when he returned all Drogon could remember was opening the door and seeing them all, stripped bare of everything of value. He left, hatred consuming his heart, until he found his purpose. Becoming the Dragonborn was the best thing that ever happened to him it gave him focus and something to work towards. He had lost many friends to the dragons he'd slain, but with each dragon soul he had consumed, he had grown more powerful and his shouts that the Greybeards had taught him helped him to no end with his journeys. When he'd met Paarthanax atop the Throat of the World, he taught Drogon to study the words and to become fully indulged in the words of his shouts.

He turned and gathered his supplies, he walked back outside into the wintry morning. People had already started busying about, getting their stalls ready to sell their goods for the day. Some were new and he hadn't seen their faces before, but others he knew well. He needed to say goodbye to his friends in Whiterun before he left and also to alert the Jarl's steward that he was leaving. He found his friends where they always were, tending to their stores or to the grindstone, he said goodbye to them and made his way up to the Dragonsreach. Avenicci, the Steward there had never liked Drogon, and so news of his leave left a small smirk on his thin lips. Drogon then left and walked with Vigilance at his side to the stables and bought himself a horse with the gold he had received from his house. From there it would be a long trek north to Winterhold, once Drogon was mounted, he took one last look at Whiterun before turning his horse to the road and riding away, Vigilance close to heel.


	4. Chapter 4

The light from the sun was starting to fade as Drogon and Vigilance entered the province of Whiteshore, he decided to travel to the Nightgate Inn and stay there for the night. The small building was atop a steep hill, and with beautiful views of the Lake Torgrim if you got the right room. Drogon tied his piebald mare to a post just outside the inn and went inside with Vigilance at his heel. He gave the innkeep his gold and went to his room. He removed his armour, setting it down on the chair and sank down onto the soft bed. It had been a long day and they had covered many miles. He allowed himself a few minutes of being comfortable before going out and leading his horse into the stable and removing it's tack. He made sure she had plenty of hay to lie down in and keep warm in, he filled the water-bucket and went back inside to enjoy a hot meal. Tomorrow he would get to Winterhold and embark on his new story, leaving Whiterun behind and looking forward to his new snowy and cold story. He set down his wooden plate and walked back into his room, Vigilance lay asleep on the fur rug on the floor, his back rising and falling as he breathed gently. Drogon smiled and went inside the fur blankets and went into a deep sleep.

The morning that followed was crisp and fresh, snow had fallen overnight and it left a white covering for the already beautiful landscape around them. Drogon awoke feeling refreshed, he donned his armour and woke up Vigilance. He left quietly and tacked his mare, and rode out onto the snowy path and rejoined the road to Winterhold.

At midday he paused at the roadside to rest for a few minutes, he dismounted and pulled some bread out from one of his saddle sacks. He tied the mare to a tree and sat on a rock nearby, he gave Vigilance some of his bread. He heard his horse shuffling behind him, at first he decided to ignore it, but he heard the reins snap taut and the mare began to make frightened whinnies. He stood up and looked around, where he had stopped, mountains rose on either side of the path. His reptile eyes scanned over the rocks, looking for movement. Behind him, three bandits appeared. These were no ordinary bandits, they were armoured in fine steel armour, complete with steel swords, which meant one thing. Mercenaries. He frowned and looked to his warhound, who was already at his side, his lips curled back over his sharp teeth, the fur on his neck raised and a loud, dangerous growl echoed out of his throat. Drogon looked back at the three men approaching him, he frowned and pulled his sword, the Dawnbreaker, from its hilt. White flames flickered around the metal, in his other hand he wielded a Nordic war-axe. He looked down at his hound, "Vigilance, attack!" he shouted as he ran towards the trio of men out to kill him, Vigilance ran beside him. He started to run at them, he allowed his anger to consume him, he felt the fire at the back of his throat, "Yol!Toor! Shul!" he bellowed at them, fire blasted out of his oesophagus and enclosed over the first two men, setting them alight through the spaces in their armour. Painful screams erupted from them, the third however came running through the flames straight at him, his broadsword raised as he shouted at him. Drogon raised his war axe and blocked his attack, with his sword he swung round and sliced him where his chest plate ends and his hip is exposed. The man hissed in pain as he lowered his sword ready to swing to the side but Drogon was faster, he blasted him with his ice magic, the man covered his eyes as Vigilance jumped up and took the man's wrist between his sharp teeth. As he landed, the mercenary's bracer came away with Vigilance, he dropped it and went for the man again, jumping up at him, knocking him down onto the ground so that Drogon could go for the kill. Dawnbreaker cut through his armour easily and sank into the man's flesh. Drogon looked up, the other two had rolled in the snow to stop the fire from burning them too much. He sneered and ran towards them, they just managed to get to their feet and gather a defence stance before he got to them, Drogon shoved over the closest man. Vigilance ran ahead of Drogon, going straight for the remaining standing man. As he jumped, the man thrust his fist forward and hit Vigilance on the side of his skull, he whined as he flopped to the ground unconscious. The man then turned to Drogon, pointing to him as he bent down to pick up his sword,

"I'm going to make a jacket out of you argonian!" he yelled, Drogon laughed,

"Come then!" he shouted back as Drogon went for him, roaring as he did so. He raised his sword to meet the mercenary's, his axe swinging low to hit his stomach, splitting the armour where it hit. Drogon ducked to avoid a deadly swing and shoved his sword through the broken steel, the man fell to his knees, blood spilling out over his lips. Drogon relaxed and jogged over to his war hound, checking him over, making sure that there wasn't too much damage to him.

Above Drogon and Vigilance in the mountain's many hiding places, a Redguard man named Racanna watched the events below. The three men he had hired to kill the Argonian were doing an awful job, instead of even attempting to be stealthy, they had just marched upon him. Did they honestly think they could take on an not only the dragonborn, but a well seasoned fighter that has a warhound and dabbles in magic, without any kind of tactic? He shook his head and pulled his bow from it's sheathe, he looked down, the Argonian had apparently forgotten that there was one man left to fight and had gone to check on the state of his warhound. The last man had got up and quietly got his dead friend's weapon, Racanna drew his bow, aligned his arrow. He wasn't taking any chances, Drogon's head came into view, Racanna pulled the arrow back until the bow felt like the string might snap. As he fired the arrow, the wounded mercenary walked into view, it hit him square in the temple and killed him instantly. He sighed as Drogon turned and looked at Racanna straight in the eye. He exhaled and deflated, this meant trouble.

Drogon turned as he heard the last man approaching, as he turned an arrow hit him in the side of the head. He watched, stunned as the men fell to the side. He looked up to where the arrow would have been fired from and spotted a Redgaurd man in the rocky outcrop above them. He watched the man as he swiftly came down the snowy hill, he looked at the Argonian,

"It looked like you could have used some help" the man muttered as he got closer, "that's quite some talent you have there" he said as he scanned over the ground and looked briefly at the disappointing, dead mercenaries. "Where are you heading?" he asked, turning his attention to Drogon. Drogon looked at him with his green eyes,

"likewise, that was quite a shot, I am heading to the Winterhold College for Mages" he replied, "why did you do that?" He asked as he nudged the most recently felled man with his boot, the Redgaurd man shrugged,

"I saw that you were in a bit of trouble, so I helped out" he lied, his true intention was to kill the man he was now speaking to. "Do you mind if I come with you to Winterhold?" Racanna asked, he had business in Winterhold to settle, somethiWng about illegal necromancy experiments, he may as well go with company, even if he has intentions to kill him when he is done. "I am enrolling there as a mage too and I could use the company" he said, keeping up his lie. Drogon eyed him up and nodded,

"Very well, Winterhold is not very far now, just over that pass" he said, nodding in the direction of Winterhold. Racanna nodded,

"it's a date" Racanna chuckled as he starting walking down the path. Drogon rolled his eyes and carried Vigilance and hog-tied him to the rump of his horse, he mounted and caught up with the strange Redgaurd man. He didn't know whether to trust this man, he had spent many year roaming Skyrim, and never had a person fought for him if it didn't cost him later. He frowned, best to keep his distance from this man, he seemed dangerous and untrustworthy. He looked down the path, keeping his eyes on the environment around him in case he was preparing an ambush further on down the road.


End file.
